Fire Emblem 7: Blazing Sword A Night To Remember
by PerfectVideoGameGod
Summary: Hello, I'm Travis, I write stories to entertain people, I believe art is more than just what people think of. Art IS the symbol of life, and without it, life is very meaningless! This story is about Eliwood and Ninian after they killed Nergal.


Laughing, chatting, dancing, eatting, and singing, the group had finally brought victory to their side. The group, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn's army, had just walked over Nergal's plans like it there was no tomorrow, Nergal had been defeated. Everybody, as of 50 different characters had their own reasons for fighting and their own hardships they wished to follow.

Those Fifty mortals were now heros, nobody had died, some were wounded under serious condictions, but everybody had survived. Eliwood, was one of those leaders, who was glad he didn't get killed or injured. He had just planned his wedding with a Beauitful young woman. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't stop dreaming about how sexy she looked, and couldn't pull his thoughts away when he heard her name, he couldn't bare anything bad to happen to her, she was the perfect one for him.

He was waiting for her, but where was she, he thought to himself. Eliwood was sitting on a stump, that Hector chopped up for a roaring fire. About 9 people were sitting around the same camp fire Eliwood was too deep in thought to notice that he was suppose to be having a good time and enjoy the life he could have lost in combat.

"Eliwood!" Shouted Hector, who was just sitting down with roasted meat. "Pull yourself togather, I'm sure your lady will join you soon."  
as he took a bite, ripping off the skin like he had never eatten an excellent cooked meal before.

"Maybe you're right." Eliwood smiled as he got up, "Maybe I just need some fresh air." He figured he needed to put all his thoughts to the side and bring in the fun, partying, celebrating person he should be. But first, Eliwood wanted to be alone for a while. Worried that he might say something wrong to "that special one" Eliwood wished to find that angel.

Wasn't Five minutes later when Eliwood was standing now walking on the beach sand that touched his royal boots. Approaching the water as he studied how the tides came up and down back and forth loud and soft noises is all he could hear, even the camp was still as loud as ever but Eliwood could still reflect upon them. Eliwood closed his eyes and sighed lighty. Suddenly, he gazed over to the right he had found what he was looking for.

It was her, the one that caught his eye, the one that he didn't want to get away from. He walked up to her, as she slowly lifted her head to the side and let out a small shock of happiness when she spotted him in her site, like a bird that didn't lose it's dinner.

"I . . . I Was worried about you." as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mm, I missed you truely as well, Ninian." He said as she kissed him. He pulled her closer and hugged her. "Promise me you won't wonder off without me." Chuckled Eliwood.

"I won't, ever again my lord." Promised Ninian. "But, I . . . I can't stop thinking about Nils," she said negitively. "It wasn't easy for him to say good bye either, Ninian, he might have gone back to his world, but he did it with determination, he knew it wouldn't be easy to do." He pulled Ninian even closer, put his arms down and picked her up by her back and under her legs and sat down on the sandy beach with Ninian in his arms.  
"This is why we are togather Ninian, me and you are in love. But if you would have gone back to your world you would have been with your brother but you'd have to find true love somewhere else." Said Eliwood trying to show his tenderness and support for Ninian.

Ninian started to cry just a little, "But my brother is in our world and I'll never see him again, all that remains now is childhood memories that seem to be flowing back to me." Ninian went on "I remember this ring our mother gave me she told me to honor it closest to my heart and that's all I have to remember her." The tears got bigger as she tried to hold them back. "But sadly I can't remember who my father was." That moment Ninian's eyes were flooded with tears she was upset that she missed her family.

Eliwood raised his right hand and swooped away the tears as if it was like magic and they disappeared. Ninian had opened her eyes and was now slowly starring into the eyes of the red haired Lord she knew that her love for him would cheer her up. "Thank you, my lord." she raised her head and kissed him on the cheek very softly.

Eliwood went on with his feeling for Ninian. "Ninian, I promised your brother that I'd make you the happiest woman to ever live. I'll protect you from harm's evil ways." He pledged to her. The prince went on. "It was my fault for killing you by accident when I obtained the blazing sword." Eliwood took a deep breath "Never again, no more mistakes, I will not lose you nor will you lose me." He made it sound easier done than said.

The quite girl enjoyed hearing these type of conversations she told Eliwood that it's alright now that she's alive again. Ninian moved closer in his arms, close enough to where she could whisper in his ear and she did. "Tell me, why did you choose me out of all the girls?" She requested with a giggle not even Eliood could pass it up.

Eliwood's instincts reacted faster than he could recall the answer. "Ninian, I love you because of who you are, I felt bad that the black fangs were haunting you down back a year ago when I found you in the castle when I met Lyn. But ever since that day and since we've been togather since you recovered from the Dragon's Den the first time.  
I knew that one day I wanted to be with you, forever." Eliwood sounding so serious Ninian would know he wasn't lying.

"Oh . . . Eliwood!" She said turning red as her entire cheeks turned red, she was mostly flattered.

"I knew you would enjoy this spot, Ninian." I just had to come and find you but I already found you here on the beach," He laughed. Something caught his eye as he pointed to the fire flies all lighting up the stary night and with the moon shining down on the water's surface like a mirrior reflecting light. The two love birds looked deep into each others eyes again Eliwood's light blue eyes and Ninian's crimson red eyes. Eliwood added,  
"I know you're half dragon Ninian, but I love you for who you are not for what you have." He softly put his head against hers and he slowly moved around until he found her lips and he softly nipped her, right on the kisser. Good enough to make Ninian luagh.

He whispered into her ear, "Show me a special dance my lady." Her eyes lite up.

"Yes Eliwood," She got up slowly as he kissed her right hand, slowly her hand was fallin out of his grasp. She backed up just a little bit and put her arms in the air and started to spin around a couple times fast enough so that her dress would go high up. Soon, magic started to generate out of her body like it was a cure to all problems and it went from her body to his, he was absorbing it like as if he was fighting in war again.

Soon Ninian sat down in Eliwood's lap but this time she was on top of him, he just sat up and looked deep into her eyes while the 2 let the cycle of love take over.

Eliwood put his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall she took her hands and took out her jewlery and she put it down right next to the sand. She shook her head just a little and her light blue long smooth hair came down to meet the rest of it from her head all the way down to her waist line and Eliwood's hands.

Ninian started to give Eliwood a bit of a flirting fever to start kicking in his feelings for wanting to get her. It was clear to Eliwood now that Ninian was in heat, she wanted to mate with Eliwood now. With Ninian scanning her mate's mind to read his every move on what he might possible do next to her. Eliwood's hands were slowly up to her dress strings when Eliwood finally located her strings he felt her hands touch his.

"Ninian, when di-," But before Eliwood could finish his sentense of "Ninian, why did you wait until now to go into heat?" Ninian hushed him.

"Unite these strings." She whispered with a soft voice rubbing in Eliwood's head like he was her mind-less puppet. Eliwood loved her too much he'd follow her requests.  
Eliwood united the strings and Ninian's dress became loose and Eliwood's hands moved down Ninian's waist too her dress. He put his hands where they finally grasped her dress and he began to pull towards him. Ninian let out a soft moan. Ninian moved closer and kissed Eliwood before he threw her dress over her head. He removed her dress and put it right next to her and Eliwood starred at the horny dragon girl who was naked from head to toe and had no patients to wait.

"Ninian, you're more adorable than ever." He chuckled with a sign of more interest rising in him. He felt his feelings raising up to greet hers.

Ninian had already placed her hands on Eliwood's belt and she undid that without hesitation, Eliwood knew at this point nothing would stop her from getting where she wanted to be, and why would he wanna stop her he was havin fun already, even more fun than the camp, which didn't seem to to notice he and she were gone.

Ironically, Ninian told Eliwood that good things come to those who wait, but Ninian could no longer could contain herself.

She felt her heart beating a little faster than before. She took the lord's belt and tucked it on her dress, which was only an arms length away. Eliwood felt Ninian's warm hands reaching for his shirt while she untucked it from his pants and pulled it over his head as fast as she could with out hurting the great knight. She put that to right over her dres, which was sitting undisturbed in the sand. She didn't stop there she moved her hands down to his pants, she got up and removed the last of his clothing and put it in the pile with the others.

Ninian climbed back onto Eliwood's lap and this time she was fully on top of him, she moved closer to his ear, when her mouth nearly touched his left ear, she spoke of a clear, slow, satisfied way, message that rocked Eliwood's mind. "Make me the happiest woman of them all," she said now flirting more than she was before. As she moved closer til she reached Eliwood's lips, she passionately kissed him, as he registered back to her. The two locked lips and gazed into eachothers eyes. Ninian let out a blissful moan that Eliwood seemed to enjoy hearing, as his hands moved down to her breasts which didn't seem to be too big but big not too small or even small he put his hands over them and started rubbing in circles with them.

"Eliwood," Ninian paused to let out another enjoyable moan. "You are the best," she spoke in a silent tone, moving as close as she could get to him, "You complete the other side of me," she continued.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, but with you." He said triumphedly. Now taking his his hands off her breasts and moving closer to lick them.

"Oh." She moaned enjoying every second that she could of these golden moments. As eliwood finished up he looked into her crimson eyes again while Eliwoods hands went through Ninian's pale blue hair to get it out of her face he kissed her again and again repeatively while she was enjoying that, her prince charming caught her off guard by slowly moving his hands down to her stomach and lower area where he started drawing circles with his hands she giggled and let out a laughter.

"Keep going," she demanded, "Don't ever stop!" She wished for Eliwood to follow her wish.

"I'll give you something even better," he chuckled. moving his other hand down to her flower area, where he drew circles as well and Ninian was nw getting as hornier as ever. For the next few minutes the 2 were enjoying themselves and it seemed like a whole life time of moments just pasted by as if Link the Hero of time had just grabbed the master sword and the next 20 seconds later he went 7 years into the future.

"Ninian now touching Eliwood's face with hers, "I want you to give me something special, my love." Nnian moved Closer to his ear and whispered into his ear.

Eliwood was shocked at first for joy, but he agreed with Ninian, it was the cycle of love, it would soon turn into this, and that time was now. Eliwood pick Ninian up and pulled her closer to him so she was in the right position, and he injected his manhood into her, and started moving up and down very softly so he wouldn't hurt Ninian.

"My lord, I love you forever," Ninian shouted putting her hand in the sand where she was grasping it, she moaned again, "you know how to treat the ladies," she said peacefully.

Eliwood Chuckled while things seemed to be going faster and Ninian didn't seem to care that she would have to go through giving her child birth in the future. This was something she was looking forward to seeing, her son or daughter she didn't know what she'd get or even if there'd be more. 30 seconds later Eliwood started feelin a tingle from going in and out of Ninian's body.

"Give it to me," she wanted this to happen. Not even 5 seconds later Ninian felt it, she felt Eliwood fluids fill her womb, she was mostly pleased that Eliwood had given her the best gift of all, love.

He pulled out of Ninian's body, and he pulled Ninian closer. " I'll always love you, baby, until the day we both die, I'll always be with you even after death!" He said passionately.

"Oh Eliwood . . . I don't know what to say." She giggled as her hands touched his, while his were over her lower stomach, "Only time will tell what I'll get." Ninian smiled and kissed her mate again. "This moon light is very beauitful." Ninian claimed. "Should we head back to the others now," Ninian said cuddling into Eliwoods chest.

"That'd be a good idea, but first." Eliwood pointed to their clothing. Ninian flushed a bright red being wrong. "Don't worry, my dear, we'll get to do this many more times in the future when we get back to our home town." Eliwood tellin Ninian the truth.

Ninian got up and picked up her dress while Eliwood helped her into it. He turned her around and he tied her strings again so her dress was on tight again. "Eliwood, thank you for everything." Ninian thanked him. As she put her Jewlery back on. She waled over to Eliwood and helped him into his outfit again where she handed him his belt. And she dust him off from the sand.

The 2 finally dressed again, Eliwood brushed off all the sand from her back and dress in site of her appearence. Eliwood stuck out his hand and he gazed into Ninian's eyes once again, and the couple kissed each other with pride. As they took one last look togather at the moonlight shining down on the horizen of the water the two love birds looked at each other one last time and departed to the camp. Everybody there was wondering where they were Florina was glad to see Ninian again as it was a shock to learn that Florina was now over her fear of men thanks to Hector.

Ninian and Eliwood soon went to join the rest of the part knowing thatb the next day will bring more joys of fun the two lovers could enjoy, forever. As they went to dance remembering to themselves that this night was one night to remember.


End file.
